


Beautiful Creature

by wolferetic



Series: Mermaids & Humans [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: AU mermaid, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Human Conner, M/M, NO CAPES, One Shot, Series, mermaid Tim, mermaid batfamily, merman tim
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Il giovane Conner si è appena trasferito alle Hawaii, e fra un dramma famigliare e l'altro, farà la conoscenza di un bellissimo Tritone.





	Beautiful Creature

La casa alle Hawaii era un sogno, possedeva praticamente tutto ciò che un adolescente di sedici anni potesse desiderare. Una grande camera da letto, una sala giochi tutta per sé ed ingresso alla spiaggia privata.  
I vantaggi di essere l’unico figlio di una coppia che si era appena separata, e dove la madre faceva di cognome _Luthor_. Suo padre Clark e Lena, avevano avuto una focosa e folle notte assieme durante il periodo del collage. Un figlio non era affatto previsto ma, contrariamente a quello che avevano deciso all’epoca, Lena pensò di tenere il bimbo.  
Ma poi vennero gli impegni, i problemi famigliari dei Luthor, l’azienda L Corp da mandare avanti, e praticamente il piccolo Conner crebbe da solo. Clark, dopo un estenuante battaglia legale durata anni, era riuscito finalmente ad ottenere la custodia del figlio. Non era pronto all’ora, ma lo era adesso. Desiderava che lui e Conner diventassero una famiglia, ora più che mai dato che si era appena sposato con il vero amore della sua vita: Lois Lane.  
  
Ma, nonostante fosse stata una madre assente e distante, Lena aveva deciso di colmare questo _vuoto_ regalando una meravigliosa villetta al figlio. Sapeva quanto amava l’oceano, e la vacanza alle Hawaii che fecero quando lui aveva dieci anni, fu l’estate più bella di sempre, forse per entrambi.  
Nella lussuosa e moderna abitazione, totalmente arredata, c’era così tanto spazio che bastava per tutti, Clark e Lois compresi.  
Insomma, per il giovane Conner Kent, da oggi iniziava una nuova vita. Su richiesta di Clark, gli aveva detto di lasciarsi alle spalle il cognome “Luthor”, quanto meno, per tenere lontana la stampa, che aveva già versato litri di inchiostro sulla storia del figlio _illegittimo_. L’ultima cosa che desiderava Clark, era che Conner venisse coinvolto in un infinita battaglia per l’eredità milionaria dei Luthor.  
La cosa più assurda, era che a Conner non fregava niente dei soldi. Perché era stato proprio il denaro, a tenere separati lui e sua madre. Anche la casa che stava ammirando dalla spiaggia, la vedeva solo come l’ennesimo disperato tentativo di farsi perdonare da lei, per non esserci mai stata nella sua infanzia.  
  
Il muso umido di Kripto, si strofinò sul dorso della mano di Conner ripetutamente, fin quando il ragazzo non si degnò a dargli una carezza.  
« Vuoi fare una passeggiata, bello? »  
Il cucciolo di cane abbaiò entusiasta, ed iniziò a correre tutto felice sulla sabbia. Kripto, era stato un regalo di Clark, anche lui aveva molto da farsi perdonare. Tutti quegli anni in cui non si era mai fatto vedere, o le bugie sulla sua esistenza. Conner era furioso con entrambi i genitori e, in tutto questo caos di emozioni, Lois gli pareva come l’unica che non stava cercando di farselo piacere a tutti i costi.  
  
Era una donna molto bella e sveglia, dotata di una spiccata personalità. Conner non poteva credere che avesse scelto di condividere la sua vita, con quel rammollito codardo di Clark.  
Odiava Clark, faceva il padre solo quando gli era comodo, e non c’era mai quando avrebbe avuto bisogno del suo sostegno. Ma, almeno, Kripto gli era sembrato un dono molto meno freddo e sterile, della casa. La sua stanza era ancora piena di cartoni da svuotare, ma siccome si era stufato aveva preferito prendere il cane e uscire per andare ad esplorare la zona.  
  
Tutto un tratto, si rese conto che Kripto si era bloccato dinanzi una grossa rete abbandonata sulla spiaggia. Strizzando gli occhi, vide spuntare una coda di pesce da quel groviglio. Non vedeva bene da quella distanza, così decise di avvicinarsi.  
Pensava che avrebbe trovato un povero delfino piaggiato, o una qualunque altra creatura marina. Non era preparato a quanto invece gli si presentò dinanzi.  
  
« Cazzo…!! »  
  
Disteso sulla sabbia, c’era un ragazzo o, almeno, lo era per metà. Dalla vita in giù, dove di norma dovrebbero esserci le gambe, svettava una grossa coda di pesce.  
  
« Cazzo… »  
  
Si inginocchiò, strofinandosi più e più volte gli occhi, perché era certo di non star vedendo realmente quello che osservava inebetito ormai da cinque minuti.  
  
La pelle del giovane era pallida, apparentemente liscia e levigata. I capelli invece, neri come l’onice, gli ricadevano disordinati sul viso. Le orecchie, curiosamente a punta svettavano dai ciuffi ribelli. Le mani, notò, erano strane, aveva le dita legate fra loro da una sottile membrana. Alcuni segni sul collo, gli fecero pensare a delle branchie. Quando si chinò di più, ne ebbe conferma. Indossava una collana fatta di conchiglie e pietre nere, di certo particolare, non come la paccottiglia che rifilavano ai turisti.  
Ma la parte del corpo su cui si soffermò maggiormente, fu la coda. Le scaglie erano di un rosso intenso, con sfumature dorate che diventavano più accentuate sulla pinna. Brillavano in un modo accecante, sotto il sole di mezzo giorno. Questo non poteva che essere una sirena, anzi no, un _tritone_. Conner dovette prendersi un momento, per elaborare la cosa. Decise che era più opportuno “impazzire” dopo aver liberato il ragazzo. Quel che era.  
  
Si prese la briga di concentrarsi, la spessa rete da pesca intrappolava totalmente i movimenti dell’affascinante creatura e, a giudicare da quanto fosse asciutta la pelle, doveva essere parecchio che si trovava lì. Meno male che non si separava mai dal suo fidato coltellino svizzero, e pensare che Clark lo prendeva in giro perché si portava quel gingillo ovunque.  
Pregando che non fosse morto, Conner iniziò a disfare, e tagliare, la rete con pazienza. Scostando la prima matassa, si accorse che un amo piuttosto grande, era conficcato nella carne nel suo fianco sinistro. Dalla ferita sgorgava sangue fresco, ma, a giudicare dall’assenza di macchie sulla sabbia, l’emorragia era stata attenuata, forse dal tritone stesso.  
Facendo attenzione, estrasse l’amo. Fortunatamente gli piaceva pescare, e aveva imparato come liberarsi degli ami in sicurezza.  
  
Nel momento in cui l’oggetto affilato abbandonò le carni, un violento sussulto scosse lo strano _ragazzo pesce_. Si contorse gemendo, portandosi una mano sulla ferita aperta e pulsante. Respirava con fatica, ed era evidente che stesse soffrendo molto.  
« Ehi, amico calmati! Sei ferito, non muoverti così! » Gli sfiorò una spalla, era strano che al tatto fosse così freddo nonostante le ore trascorse sotto il sole cocente.  
Il panico parve travolgere totalmente il giovane, quando si rese conto della presenza di Conner sopra di lui. Iniziò a dimenarsi e a tirare pugni sul suo petto, per allontanarlo. Era spaventato a morte.  
  
« No, aspetta! Non voglio farti del male, lo giuro! Ti voglio aiutare! Stai calmo! » Esclamò concitato, probabilmente nemmeno capiva la sua lingua. Decisamente non stava riuscendo nell’intento di non farlo agitare. Più si dimenava, maggiore era il sangue che zampillava dal suo fianco.  
Buffo come Conner si rammentasse le cose nei momenti di panico. Si ricordò di quella volta che era caduto dalla bicicletta a sei anni. Si era fatto male, perdeva sangue da un ginocchio ed era spaventato. Così, la domestica che si trovava con lui, gli aveva posato una mano sulla guancia, sussurrando parole gentili per confortarlo. Colto da ispirazione, Conner replicò i gesti della donna, cercando di non rabbrividire per il contatto con quella pelle gelida.  
  
« Va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro, non avere paura. » Ripeté con tono di voce basso e pacato. Doveva essere riuscito a trasmettergli un senso di quiete, perché la creatura si placò tutto un tratto. Per un lungo momento si fissarono negli occhi, Conner non aveva mai visto nessuno con le iridi di un blu così intenso. Parevano un oceano in tempesta, burrascoso e, tuttavia, anche un mare calmo, liscio come una tavola. Erano talmente meravigliosi e mistici, che per un momento si scordò di quel che voleva fare.  
  
L’improvviso abbaiare di Kripto, fece scuotere Conner dai propri pensieri. Con gesti lenti, passò una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra a metà coda circa, e lo sollevò da terra. Camminò in direzione dell’acqua, la sensazione di freddo contro le sue gambe nude lo fece tremare un po’, ma non si fermò.  
  
Avanzò fino a quando l’acqua non gli arrivò alla vita, e solo allora, vi depositò il ragazzo dentro. Lui rimase immobile per qualche secondo, con gli occhi socchiusi. Conner assistette ad una sorta di prodigio: l’acqua marina, stava lenendo la sua ferita, che si richiuse rapidamente sotto il suo sguardo scioccato.  
Non aveva ancora mollato la presa, incerto che potesse stare a galla date le sue condizioni. Ma non appena il profondo taglio guarì, un paio di gemme blu scintillanti si spalancarono e, con un violento movimento di coda, si liberò della presa di Conner.  
  
Il ragazzo scivolò e finì sott’acqua per un momento, ma lì era bassa e ci mise poco a rimettersi in piedi. A meno di un metro di distanza, la creatura marina lo osservava. Aveva quasi tutta la testa immersa, spuntavano unicamente naso e occhi. I capelli, ora che erano bagnati, parevano ancor più neri e lucenti. Lo sguardo era fisso su di lui, concentrato e indagatore. Conner si sentì messo a nudo, quasi come se gli stesse leggendo dentro l’anima.  
Troppo incantato e curioso, sollevò una mano in direzione dell’affascinante essere, cercò di avvicinarsi per poterlo toccare ancora una volta. Però, le pupille si restrinsero fino a divenire sottili come quelle di un felino, e poi sollevando appena il capo per far uscire la bocca dall’acqua, emise un suono acuto e stridulo.  
Conner dovette tapparsi le orecchie, perché quel grido anomalo e, per nulla umano, che aveva appena emesso lo stordì terribilmente.  
  
Passato il momento di disorientamento, si accorse che il tritone era sparito. Si guardò concitato in giro, immerse la testa sott’acqua sperando di vederlo nuotare ancora nei dintorni, ma niente. Si era volatilizzato nel nulla.  
  
Avrebbe anche potuto credere che quella fosse stata tutta un allucinazione pazzesca, non fosse per la singola scaglia rosso sangue, che gli era rimasta attaccata alla t-shirt.


End file.
